Guess Who? - The Vampire Diaries edition
by EmeraldSwan92
Summary: Interactive fun! Basically, I write a riddle on a character from TVD. You guess in the reviews. First correct reviewer PM's me the next character to write about, so on and so forth. I upload every Fridays. The rules to this are explained in more detail in Chapter 1. Correct guessers are mentioned in every chapter so come join in on the fun! A/N EDIT: ABANDONED... sorry guys xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction from this fandom. This isn't going to be your regular fanfiction, where is full of Delena or Klaroline (my favourite ships!). This is basically going to be a bunch of riddles/poems based on each character on the Vampire Diaires.**

**How it works:**** So basically, I will be writing a poem/riddle on a character from the Vampire Diaires (characters from ****_The Originals_**** who have appeared on TVD will also be inlcuded). The person the riddle is based on won't be mentioned. You guys (the readers) will have to guess who the character is via review. The people who guess it right will be mentioned in the next chapter and the first person who gets it right will recieve a PM from me and will get to choose the next character for me to do (but unfortunately, they can't guess for that particular riddle/poem as they chose the character :P). The answer to that particular riddle/poem will also be mentioned in the next chapter and so on...**

**This was inspired by TheJesusFreak777, who did a similar thing for Harry Potter. It's so cool, you guys should check it out :D**

**So we cool? Great, lets begin...**

* * *

Just because you have parents, doesn't mean that you're lucky,

Because someday they'll leave you unexpectedly,

Like mine did.

I leant this early on in my life.

There aren't many people in life who will stick by you through everything.

Only one,

Your siblings.

And just because you're loved,

Doesn't mean that you were ever truly loved.

Even if it was by two people at the same time,

You'll always be alone.

And when you finally discover that the one who loved you,

was beside you the whole time.

And you discover a whole new world with endless possibilities,

It'll be too late.

Because even if you've thought about death your whole life,

And have even considering holding it [death] with both hands,

It'll come for you at the wrong time,

And hurt others along the way.

* * *

**So who do you think it was? Review me your thoughts.**  
**I know this was quite a short poem/riddle. Others will probably be longer and depending on how many people are enjoying it and want me to continue with it, I'll set up a timetable for when I shall update this story/poem/riddle thing.**

**Have a good day!**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Unfortunately, none of you got it right. Well, one of you did but it was a guest review so they can't exactly participate properly in these riddles, which I am really sad about :( But you can still guess and if you get it right, you will be mentioned along with the other people with fanfiction accounts (I don't want to exclude you from the fun).**  
**The answer was VICKI DONOVAN.**  
**A lot of people guessed Elena which is what I thought most people would guess for, but I on purposely went off that angle when I mentioned the two people loving her. It was in fact Tyler and Jeremy. Also, Elena loved her parents and she probably did feel lucky when they were there, but it was Vicki's parents that left her, so she's the one that felt unlucky. Read the guest reviewer** ElouiseMarsdonxx **to** **find out more reasons for why it was Vicki :D**

**So because none of you got it right, I'll be posting another riddle. I'll make this one slightly easier than the last one and I'll PM the first correctly answered reviewer, asking for the character that they want me to write a riddle about. YOU MUST PM ME WITH A RESPONSE WITHIN THE FIRST WEEK, OR THE CHOICE OF CHARACTER WILL FALL TO THE NEXT CORRECTLY ANSWERED REVIEWER.**

**So, thanks for the follows, reviews and favs. On with the riddle...**

* * *

Change in inevitable,

Physically changing, now that's preventable.

What did I do to deserve this?

I never asked for this,

I never wanted to be what I am.

I can't control it.

I can't stop it.

But I can stop him.

He doesn't have to end up like me.

Lost, confused and all alone.

I can save him.

Or so I thought...

Because you can't help someone who you can't reach.

Who you can't touch.

Who you can't speak.

Like I said, change is inevitable,

But so is death.

And death has me now.

But not him.

I've watched him grow.

I've watched him change.

I've watched him love.

And he is not lost.

Or alone.

Or afraid.

He can control it.

He's tamed it.

And I am content.

He is happy.

* * *

**So, who do you guys think it is? Drop in a review and let me know.**

**NOTE: Riddle set before the spin off (The Originals).**

**Have a good day guys. I know I will (I'm going to see The Hunger Games Mocking Jay part 1 !).  
**

**See you in a week :D**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me!**  
**I'm so proud that I've managed to keep this thing going (even though this is only the third chapter), and I've remembered to update every friday! Woohoo! Go me :)**  
**So, everyone that reviewed my last chapter got it right. It was infact MASON LOCKWOOD!**  
**These people were** LitLover 101, guestwithafest6x, Skyscraper15 **and** Misha-Criss-Colfer.

**So, this next person that I'm doing was chosen by ** LitLover 101 **who was the first person to get my last riddle right :D**

**Again, follow, fav and review this story thing. I love you guys so much! On with the riddle :D**  
**(P.S I'm trying to keep my authors note short and my riddles longer from now on :D )**

* * *

How many days has it been?

The one love of my life who's always been there for me?

When will I be with you again?

I sometimes find it hard to remember,

But when I'm with you, I forget everything,

And just have fun.

You've also been there for so many others,

But I'm the one who looks at you,

The way you should be looked at.

Not as a way of passing time,

But as a way to escape this cruel world.

And just be me.

I share you sometimes,

And I hope you don't mind all those lips on you,

But you've always like me more, right?

So where the hell are you?

Because I need you now, more than ever.

I can't bear to come home to an empty house where you're not behind those glass doors.

I miss your sweet scent,

Your beauty,

You're taste.

Everyone knows I love you.

And I know I've thrown you at the wall too many times.

And when you come back to me, you're not the same.

But I don't mind,

Because I love you...

... ... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

... ... ... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

... ... . . ... ... .

... ... ... ... ... . ... . .

Oh god dammit,

WHERE IS MY BOURBON!

* * *

**So, did you like it? **  
**I tried a bit of humour and I hope it worked *crosses fingers***

**So, review and tell me who you think it is.**  
**Thanks again for the continued support, without you, I wouldn't be having fun doing this :D**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**(remember, if you're the first reviewer, then I'll PM you asking for a choice of character. You have until thursday to reply or the the choice of character for my next riddle will fall to the second reviewer who got it right) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody!**  
**Another Friday, another riddle :D**  
**So, the last riddle was infact DAMON SALVATORE. In the riddle, I wrote about him talking about his bourbon, but made you think he was on about a girl :)**  
**The people who guessed the riddle right were** chhavi, Freedom to Rarity, Zazzles606-xoxx, Katie Swindonne **and** Doppelganger Princess. **Well done guys!**  
**So, this character was chosen by **chhavi**. Enjoy!**

* * *

Do you ever look in the mirror and question everything?

Values,

Faith,

Humanity.

I was a monster,

I guess I still am.

Although my views are different, it doesn't change who I am.

This is who I'll always be.

Family, the one's you rely on,

Your rock,

They usually end up surprising you the most...

... .. and not always in a good way.

I learnt early on that no matter how strong you are,

No matter how brave,

Or fearless,

Or unstoppable,

We all have our weakness.

Mine is guilt,

and fear.

Guilty as to all the lives that I took so easily,

All the blood that I shed thoughtlessly,

All the lives that I've changed so quickly.

Fear for the future,

Fear from the past,

Fear of myself and what I'm capable of.

I'm not like the others,

I know that.

I'm the "strong and moral" one,

The one people come to advice for.

But every so often,

I wonder,

I wish,

I think what it'd be like...

... as selfish as this sounds,...

... ... . . ...

I wonder what it'd feel like,

To turn it all off.

* * *

**SORRY, it was so short! :( A-level mocks are killing me (I picked 3 of the hardest subjects)! I hope you guys understand :) x  
So, enter your guesses people!**  
**Let's see if more people can guess it right than last time!**

**If you're in college and your christmas holidays have started, then Happy Holidays!**  
**If you're like me doing A-levels, then hold it out for one more week. We'll get the break we deserve soon xxx**

**Until next week, have a fantastic day!**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So many of you reviewed and guessed the last chapter which made me so happy! :D**  
**The answer was ELIJAH MIKAELSON! Congratulations to** infinitesmilee, LitLover101, EmeraldEyedCat, Potterfan37, TVDLova64, guardikat343ju **and** Alexix2106 **(who also reviewed my other riddles, so thanks :D)  
Remember, if you follow this story, you'll know when I update (even though it's every Fridays, because the Christmas holidays have begun I might have more time and update sooner...)  
This character was chosen by **infinitesmilee.** Enjoy!**

**ALSO, READ NOTE AT THE END. THANKS :D XX**

* * *

Swirls,

A funny shape, aren't they?

Spiralling and expanding,

Not really sure what it's doing.

That's like me,

Except I don't spiral gracefully,

I spiral out of control,

And kill.

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder,

And to be honest, I don't see it.

This world, which was once a blank canvas,

Is painted with red.

Death and enemies around every corner.

Sure, there are friends and family too,

But not for me.

To me, family shows what I've missed out on.

A life where a mother could've cared for me is replaced by a mother who wants to kill me.

And a father who wants to teach me honour is replaced by a father who disowns me.

Friends to me are like mirrors,

Except they don't show the beauty on the outside,

But the ugly dark truth found on the inside,

Holding grudges and plotting against me,

I guess I deserve it.

I just wish I could start over,

Like a painting,

No more swirls,

No more angry splodges,

Just a blank canvas,

With the paint brush gliding across the surface like a feather,

No complications, no mistakes.

Just a do over.

Then my life would be content.

* * *

**I'm really proud of this one! :D**  
**Guesses?**

***Important Question:* Do you think after every chapter, I should write a list of all the characters I have done?  
So if people are new readers and don't want to start from the beginning, they can join on from wherever I left off? That way, if they are the first reviewer and have to pick a character for me to do, then they know what characters I have already done. It also helps when your guessing too (you won't guess someone that I've already done). Thoughts?**

**I'm only asking because there are still so many characters to do, so chapters could reach past 50 :O**

**Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, I hope you have a wonderful break from whatever you are doing and enjoy yourself!**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo!**  
**Currently typing this up on Christmas eve. Will probably post it on Christmas eve too. See, an early chapter, just like I promised :D**  
**So, the answer for the last riddle was KLAUS MIKAELSON! Congratulations to** LitLover 101, Guest, KingKongKing4 **(Thanks for the reply to my question!)**, Alexis2106, chhavi, easytoimagine **(Thank you for the compliment! Made my day :D)**, guest123 **(No worries, and thanks! Good thinking :D)**, Doppelganger Princess, shortstuff2127, Potterfan37, sanshalyrica** and** LivLuvHG7273! **Phew, that was a lot of people (not complaining tho) :D xxxx**

**Did you know:**  
**\- The last chapter was the LEAST viewed chapter**  
**\- The last chapter was the MOST reviewed chapter**  
**\- My story is the MOST REVIEWED STORY under the 'Poems' category**

**Thank you so much guys for all the support and nice things you guys do! You make me smile and despite having a crappy past few weeks, I can always rely on this to cheer me up. And it's not possible without you. Other people may have more reviews, favourites and follows, but I am so grateful for my little community of friends.**  
**Thanks, and on with the riddle, character chosen by **Litlover 101**.**

**(Sorry for the long A/N)**

* * *

Trapped,

Is how I spent most of my life,

Experimented on,

Analysed.

I felt like a freak, like a monster.

There was no hope left for me anymore.

I wished the pain would stop,

I wished the torture would end,

I wished I was dead.

But that all changed,

When I saw her.

I'd seen her plenty of times before.

She was the one who'd sit in a corner, writing notes about me,

Always looking down at her notepad and scribbling away,

But this time, she looked up,

And I caught her gaze,

And saw into her eyes,

All that innocence, all that beauty, all that curiosity,

Swirling around in her dark orbs.

She was my angel, my flicker of light down an empty, dark and endless tunnel,

She was hope.

And as things progressed,

She became my saviour,

She wanted to help me,

She wanted to save me,

She wanted to free me.

And as quickly as she came into my life, the quicker she was gone.

I had to do it,

I had to make her forget,

My angel, not long for this world,

Not made for my world,

Not made for me.

I HAD to do it.

And now, I am free,

And looking,

Searching,

Seeking out my angel.

Who knew she'd be in heaven,

The place she descended from.

And I'm glad, because if she could see me now...

But my one regret,

My only regret,

I that I didn't get to say my final two words to her,

Not your typical three words,

But MY final two words,

"Thank you"

* * *

**Have at your guesses guys!**

***Also, are the riddles too hard or too easy?**  
**When you know who the character is, you feel like everything is easy, but I don't know how you guys feel about it... Let me know :)**

**I probably won't update till after 2014 (and what a year it's been :D)**  
**So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you guys have fun whatever it is you're doing. Just make sure you spend it with your loved ones and make sure that you tell them that they are loved every now and then :)**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE DONE (excluding this chapters character... obviously):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**  
**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all kept your new years resolution! I didn't :( Mine was to wake up earlier (before 10:30) and I woke up at 12! :O Epic fail! ;( Also, school's started ;( Now that all the bad stuff is out of the way...**  
**The answer to the last riddle was ENZO 'insert unknown surname here'. Congrats to **hjlbsw77, DreamCrusher** (please don't Crush my Dreams :D)**, IHaveADream5** (awww, thanks :D)**, M, prettylittlewitch** (thanks for the review, follow and fav :D)**, AnkhiSen, Alexis2106, Guest, shortstuff2127** (thanks :D)**, LivLuvHG7273** (that's so kind of you to say xx) and **star. somerville!

**This character was chosen by** hjlbsw77.** Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Life used to be so simple.

My biggest fear were boys.

Now I feel lucky to be alive.

Life used to be short,

But now, all I want is for it to end if He's not there with me.

No one can really pinpoint the moment their life changed,

But I can.

And it hurts,

Knowing that the moment I became involved with him,

Is the day I condemned my friends to their fates.

Love sucks.

It really does and I feel like such a hypocrite for saying it.

But it's true.

Yes, love brings joy.

It makes you feel alive,

It makes you feel like nothing else matters.

You're on top of the world.

But when it ends...

Well, that's a whole new story.

There's no parachute when you fall,

And no helmet in the world will stop your fall from hurting.

You become everything you knew you weren't.

You act rashly,

You make bad decisions,

But most of all,

You hurt the people around you,

The same way He hurt you.

But I realised something,

Yeah love sucks,

But love between friends and family doesn't.

Too many people have died in my life,

And they never knew how I felt.

If there's one thing I would change,

Is if I had one more moment with them,

Or at least a warning before they left my life forever.

A chance for me to tell them that they were loved,

That they did their part in this world,

That they belonged.

That's all anyone ever really wants.

And despite love 'sucking',

I will continue to love,

And I will continue to fall,

I just hope someone catches me along the way.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**  
**I know the ending was a bit cheesy but I'm a hopeless romantic :D  
Have at your guesses!  
I'm so happy right now! ... remembers school and frowns again :(**

**ALSO, chapters will be back to Fridays as school has started. Enjoy the rest of your day (look at time, currently 10:30 at night) or good night :D**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE DONE (excluding this chapters character...obviously):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooo :D**

_**NOTHING TO DO WITH TVD, but there is a Harry potter poll on my profile if you wanna check it out and vote :D**  
_**Gonna keep this authors note short and sweet so I can focus more on the riddle.  
****The answer to the last riddle was ELENA GILBERT! The last chapter had a range of guesses (which was a first) going from Rebekah to Katherine to Caroline :)  
****Congratulations to **Alexis2106, LivLuvHG7273, Guest, Fmbuendia** (hey new reader! Thanks for the review and favourite), **tvdfanforevaxx, chhavi** and **M** (thanks, so kind of you to say :D)!  
**

**This character was chosen by** Alexis2106.** Enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

Everyone always forgets about me.

I'm the "second choice".

The second person they take advice from.

The second person they turn to when the first says no.

But one thing that I don't mind being second to...

A second father.

I've never really thought about having children.

A long time ago, I did.

But then things happened... like I said, it was a long time ago.

It's funny, sometimes, how life turns out.

I lost my love...

Twice.

And yet, this is the happiest I've ever been.

I've found myself and I've found others along the way.

People who I share a connection with which is stronger than blood.

People who I'd die for in a second,

As they would do for me.

I've died and come back to life **(A/N: As you do on TVD :D)**

And spent the remainder of my life watching over my loved ones.

And that's when I realised.

Yes, people keep things from me.

They turn to me only when they're desperate or want something.

They look at me as though I'm the 'fun police'.

But something else...

I'm not just the "father" of 2 children.

I'm the father of many.

Despite only having serious conversations with me,

And not joking about like they do with Stefan and Damon.

Which I don't get because they are wayyyy older than me!

They need me.

In this world, which I think they are too young to be involved in,

They need me.

I'm the one who conforts them, like a mother would a child.

I'm the one who helps them face reality and let them know that it's okay to be scared.

It's okay to be selfish.

It's okay to be you.

And I hope, that once mystic falls is safe again,

When it is free from all evil,

That there will be a chance for me to fall in love,

Without anything to ruin it.

That there's a chance for me to get married,

With my best buddy standing beside me.

And that I can have a kid...

...to call my own.

* * *

**Guess away, my little birdies! Guess away!  
Not my best piece of work, I'll admit. I like to write with sentiment and emotion and I don't think it came through very well in this :(  
Thank you all for your continued support and know that I am grateful for every single one of you :D****  
**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy Guyssss,  
So, the answer to the last riddle was ALARIC SALTZMAN! :D  
I'm surprised that this chapter got the highest amount of reviews (16!) considering (in my opinion) it was the worst riddle/poem that I'd written.  
Congratulations to **chhavi, DamonSalvatore1839, LivLuvHG7273, hjlbsw77, yepy28** (hey new reader "waves". Thanks for the lovely comment. I'm glad you're liking it),** DreamCrusher, M, ToBeOrNotToBe, LitLover 101, DelenaLover28** (hey you new reader!),** Fmbuendia, shortstuff2127, star. somerville, KateLowe67, Sam** and **Misha-Criss-Colfer!

**This character was chosen by** chhavi. **Enjoy and leave your guesses at the end :D**

**READ AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, THANK YOU! Xxxx**

* * *

I don't think people believe me when I say,

But I won't be here forever.

Even though I'm a vampire,

We're not all as expendable as we seem...

So why is it that everybody treats me like shit?!

I've stood by everyone, through thick and thin.

And yet, when a choice is needed to be made,

I'm always on the receiving end.

Why am I treated differently to everyone else?

Maybe it's because they judge me by my kin.

But I'm not like them, at least not all of them.

Not the real me.

I've been used and thrown around (in a literal sense) so many times that I don't even know which way is up anymore.

And it's led me to do something that I've never wanted to do.

Become something I'm not...

I've put up walls around me, so that when bad choices are made,

The consequences don't all come falling on me like debris.

I've also found a new persona to hide behind,

In a way, my armour.

I quite like this new armour,

Others don't.

They call it, " The Cold Hearted Bitch"

And I have to admit,

It isn't me.

Only a few can see past my defences,

and they are my real family.

I just hope that they don't hurt me from the inside out.

Because I'm fairly sure my heart couldn't take anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think? I've stopped this poem short because I'm depressed. I wrote at least 15 more lines which I WAS so proud of as it really highlighted this character and then... MY LAPTOP CRASHED.**

**ANYWAY, the important author note.  
I want to have a quote at the beginning of every chapter (as I think it would be quite cool). This quote doesn't have to be a TVD quote. It has to me an emotive and soulful quote. Just PM me the quote and the person who said it and I might use it. Credit will be given to you. :)**

**I hope you guys are having a good day! :D REMEMBER, I post every fridays :D xxxx**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of fanfiction!**  
**The answer to the last riddle was REBEKAH MIKAELSON! Congratulations to** LitLover 101, Sam, alwaysuniqueanchor, LivLuvHG7273, guesstoyourstory, Alexis2106 **(thanks m'love)**, DamonSalvatore1839, Assbutt-Winchester, guestwithafest **(thanks sweetie)** and M **(yet, you still got it right)**!  
**There was quite a debate between Rebekah and Katherine in the reviews. I guess they are quite similar in character. Misunderstood, although Rebekah is less evil and more "human" than Katherine (in my opinion) :D.**

**SPECIAL RECOGNITION goes to **M** for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you all so much! :D :D :D xxx**

**This next character that I'm about to write should've been chosen by **LitLover 101 **(the first correct reviewer), however for whatever reason, they haven't replied. So I'm going to choose this character. Before, I did say that it'll move to the second correct reviewer, however because the deadline to PM me back with a character is Thursday, if I do PM the second reviewer for their character, they only have one day to reply back, and that's hard to do and also hard for me to plan out my characters riddle. So FROM NOW ON, if the first reviewer doesn't PM me back, I will be choosing the character to write the riddle on (I hope that paragraph made sense) :D**

**I PROMISE AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE SHORT FROM NOW ON!  
So, without further ado, here's the riddle :D**

* * *

"Love is a circular emotion that surrounds you, like a hug. Or a noose."  
\- Jarod Kintz  
**  
Remember, if you wanna choose the love/emotive quote to go before chapters, PM them to me along with the person who said it. I'll choose the best ones! This one was chosen by** EmeraldSwan92** (me :D)**

* * *

I know everyone wants the best of both worlds,

But me, I'd rather just have one world.

So why did I get put in two?

People would give anything to see their dead ones,

To take away their pain.

So why is it that when this opportunity presents itself,

I want to be as far away from there as possible.

Not that it'd help my case...

Does this make me a bad person?

Does it make me selfish?

In my life,

I have loved,

And I have lost,

But most of all,

Right this very second,

I am alone.

I guess that happens to all of us here in Mystic falls.

And despite being in "Mystic falls",

I really wish I was in Mystic falls,

With all my friends,

Even the people who I don't get along with.

Well, I guess you can't have everything.

I knew from day one,

The very begining that something was wrong.

I warned them but they didn't listen.

And though I don't regret it,

Sometimes I wonder,

'What would the world be like if we never met them?'

But then I think of how closer me and my friends have become,

Like family,

And that thought is forgotten.

But right now,

Being here, isolated,

Away from all civilisation,

... . . . . ... . .. ...

. ... ... ... . . ... . .. .

. . .. . .. ... ... ... .

I really wish that,

we

hadn't

met

them.

* * *

**So, who did you guys think it is? Remember to read the list below to see what characters I've already done!**  
**I upload every Fridays, so follow this story :D **  
**Thanks again for 100 reviews! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do. Probably till we run out of characters or until they bring out new characters (so I've still got a long way to go, and I hope you are there with me every step of the way) :D**

**Much love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S Don't be alarmed but I've changed the summary of my story :D xx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How we all doing?**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was our dear little bon bon BONNIE BENNETT! Congratulations to the people who got it right, who are** Mysticroyals, LitLover 101, Sam, chhavi, LivLuvHG7273, M **(Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you!)**, AnneMarie2106, Loveisallineedxx, star. somerville, Guest, Fmbuendia, Summer Huntress, Lucyxoxo, Guest, **and** DamonSalvatore1839!

**This character was chosen by** Mysticroyals!  
**Enjoy and leave guesses x**

* * *

"One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love"  
\- Elizabeth Aston

* * *

I don't get girls,

I really don't.

What do they want from us?

They wanted a gentleman, we gave them a gentleman.

So why are they all after Bad Boys?

From Klaus to Damon.

I wouldn't be surprised if one of the girls secretly dated Silas,

Or Mikael *cringe*

And they think we guys have commitment issues.

All I've ever wanted was a girl by my side,

A family,

Kids.

I guess the last one can't happen.

As for a family, I've got one.

And we're all closer than any real family,

Yeah, we have our up's and down's,

But that's what makes our connection strong,

We know each others weaknesses and fears,

And we make sure that they don't go through it alone.

We're all there for one another.

And that's what makes us special...

Now back to girls!

And I'm not usually one who spends every waking moment of their life trying to find a girl, but,

God, I really want one.

Just so that I have someone to wake up to.

Someone to hold and cuddle by the fire,

A shoulder to cry on.

I thought I finally found the one,

But she left me for a Bad Boy.

And I really don't see the appeal.

Yes, read between the lines... I tried the Bad Boy act.

Well, I say act.. I couldn't help it.

And yet, when I was 'that' person,

People called me a jerk.

I guess it's not meant to be.

I've lived too many years alone,

I guess that's what the future holds too.

Maybe I deserve it.

Maybe this is karma.

Maybe I should give up on life now.

It'll probably be easier this way.

I'll get out of people's way.

Maybe there are some nice girls on the other side.

'Makes mental note to ask Bonnie later'

I look around the room... it's empty.

Damn, I guess girls don't like depressive guys either.

* * *

**I hope this riddle wasn't too confusing. I tried a bit of humour :P  
So, who do you think that was? Leave your guesses below and find out whether you guessed right by checking in on Friday (because that's when I upload, every Fridays)! **  
**That is all. Until then, goodbye! :D :D :D**  
**Enjoy the rest of your day and make every second count! XXX**

**Love always,**  
**Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Hope you're all well :D**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was STEFAN SALVATORE! Congrats to** LivLuvHG7273, Sam, AbandonedAccount00000** (previously known as **DamonSalvatore1839**)**, M, chhavi, Fmbuendia, guesswhoanswer, star. somerville **(thank you! Glad you're enjoying it :D)**, yepy28, Bella Lugosi **and** justmex.  
**There was a lot of conflict in the reviews between Jeremy, Matt and Tyler! :D**

**This character was chosen by** LivLuvHG7273. **Enjoy my friends xxx**

* * *

"Some steps need to be taken alone. It's the only way to really figure out where you need to be"  
\- Mandy Hale

* * *

Vampirism.

It's not a curse.

It's a gift.

I'm probably the last person you'd think would say something like this,

But it's true.

Being a vampire changed me,

And I'm not just talking about the blood lust and speed,

But mentally too.

Before I became a creature of the night,

I was such a cliché.

My life wasn't perfect but I pretended like it was.

Pretending...

Something I did a lot back then.

Pretended to love guys as it'll look good for my image,

In charge of everything and anything to make myself look good.

Basically, anything to make myself look like someone who others would envy.

And though on the outside and to my friends I looked happy,

It wasn't the same feeling on the inside.

Inside, I was dying...

I was unhappy, alone,

Gone.

I didn't know who I was.

Becoming a vampire changed that.

I think I had it in me all along,

But being a vampire helped.

It heightened my emotions and allowed me to stand up for myself from myself.

I became everything people thought I couldn't be.

I was confident, not cocky,

Caring, not arrogant,

But most of all,

I was me.

I had found myself in the most unlikeliest place.

And I wouldn't change it for the world.

So, to that bitch who changed me thinking it would make me miserable,

Thank you darling x

* * *

**Who am I?  
****Leave suggestions below.  
****Sorry, it's short. There are so many exams to do and as much as I love fanfiction, life comes first! I hope you all have a fantastic week and never stop believing in yourself! You can do whatever you put your mind to! :D**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**\- Emerald : ) XXXX**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
****\- Stefan Salvatore**


	13. Author's Note

DON'T WORRY, I'M **NOT** ABANDONING THIS STORY!

* * *

Hahaha, sorry for shouting :D

I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not abandoning this story that you guys have surprisingly become so fond of. That's what I always think when my favourite story has "Authors Note" written instead of a new chapter.

I'm sorry if you guys thought I was uploading early, but I mostly do that during the school holidays (which is next week). Other than that, I upload every Fridays and I'm so pleased that I haven't failed to do this once! :D However, I will be uploading on Saturday just this once as this Friday is Friday the 13th!

There are 2 reasons why I have written an Author's note:

1) I'm not that superstitious as I don't believe in the breaking mirrors or walking under ladders is bad luck, but I do believe that the number 13 is. Not for any particular reason but its just always been that way. So I don't want to upload a chapter on chapter 13, aka, this chapter! :O

2) I would just love to say a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed/favourited/ followed this story. There are also a handful of you who have added me to your "Favourite Authors" list and honestly, I really don't understand how that happened. I feel so honoured :D

You guys have made my day countless of times during the days when I feel stressed or feel like I haven't achieved anything! So thank you for that :) Also, I've received no flames, which was something I was so worried about, so thanks! *Let's hope I didn't jinx it* :D

The last chapter I wrote currently has 22 reviews (the highest amount in all my chapters), and I only uploaded on friday! It has also attracted many new readers, so hello to you guys! :D

Finally, guest reviews...  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing my stories! I know you don't get much out of this story in comparison to FF readers with accounts (sometimes we PM and have a rant about TVD), but thank you anyway for taking a few seconds of your time to review :D

I'm not going to delete this Author's Note, so if you guys have anything to say, you can review without fear that if I delete this, you can't review my next chapter as whatever you review in this chapter will be accounted for the next one (if you get what I mean) :D

Again, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Until Saturday (just this once, otherwise it will be Fridays),  
Much love,  
Emerald :D xxxxx

P.S Feel free to PM me about anything. I'm mostly free :) Also, recommendation of any good TVD stories would be great :D xxx

* * *

**Guest Reviewers Tribute/Recognition:**

CH 1:_ Starlightsky79, Guest, DreamCursher, ElouiseMarsdonxx, Guest,  
_CH 2:_ guestwithafest6x, Delena4evaxoxx, Guest,  
_CH 3:_ Zazzles606-xoxx, Katie Swindonne, Guest,  
_CH 4:_ TVDLova64, guardikat343ju, Guest,  
_CH 5:_ Guest, KingKongKing4, guest123, Guest,  
_CH 6:_ DreamCrusher, IHaveADream5, M, Guest, Guest,  
_CH 7:_ Guest, Guest, tvdfanforevaxx, DreamCrusher, M,  
_CH 8:_ Guest, DreamCrusher, M, ToBeOrNotToBe, KateLowe67, Sam, Guest,  
_CH 9:_ Sam, guesstoyourstory, Guest, guestwithafest, M, Guest,  
_CH 10:_ Sam, Sam, M, Loveisallineexx, Guest, Lucyxoxo, Guest, Guest,  
_CH 11:_ Sam, Guest, M, guesswhoanswer, Guest, Guest, Guest, Bella Lugosi, justmex,  
CH 12: M, Guest, Guest, Guest, whoknowswhocares, Sam, Hariettaxx _and_ Fangirl._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was CAROLINE FORBES. Congratulations to** LitLover 101, M, AnkhiSen, Littleinfinity's** (hey new reader! Thank you so much for your kind words)**, EpisodeManiac** (thank you so so so so so much for your amazing review! Hope you enjoy this one)**, AnneMarie2106, Tropicalblue23, Guest, star. somerville, Guest, StarReader2009, chhavi, Guest, whoknowswhocares, alwaysuniqueanchor, Sam **(thanks for what you reviewed on the authors note. Really appreciate it)**, shortstuff2127, Fmbuendia, XxcandichanxX, Mysticroyals, Hariettaxx, Fangirl **and** Guest!  
**Not only did chapter 12 get the most reviews, but everyone also got it right :D**

**This was chosen by** LitLover 101**. Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

"Never mind your happiness; do your duty"  
\- Peter Drucker

* * *

They were so innocent.

And I took that away from them.

For that, I deserve an eternity in hell.

Now looking back,

I have no idea what possessed me to do something like that.

Why did I think that it'll solve all my problems?

Because to be honest,

It just made things a hundred times worse.

And not only have I ruined their lives,

But indirectly,

I have ruined so many others too.

I am evil!

And redemption in my current situation is near impossible.

Because I don't deserve to be forgiven.

Not just for what I did,

But for what my solution was to undo my wrongs.

God, I'm so evil...

Everyone has their own way of undoing the wrong they did.

And I made myself believe that I had their best interests at heart.

But in reality, I didn't.

It was just a way of me forgiving myself.

Now they've left me,

And rightly so.

They don't deserve someone like me in their lives.

They deserve so much better.

They deserve the world.

For coping with everything I threw at them.

For staying together as one for all these years.

For loving, when everything seemed so bleak and hopeless.

And if I could talk to them one last time,

If they would let me see them,

I'd say the last thing they'd expect me to say...

"I'm so proud of you, my darlings"

* * *

**Who is it? Guess in your reviews and find out soon... come on, do it! You know you want to :D xxx  
I can't say when but as it is school break, I'll updating before Friday. So look forward to that! :)  
Thanks for all your support :D**

**Hugs and kisses,  
**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Surprise!**  
**I told you I'd update sooner :D**  
**The correct answer to the last riddle was ESTHER MIKAELSON! Congratulations to** XxcandichanxX, EpisodeManiac **(thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I always look forward to your reviews)**, star. somerville, M, Fmbuendia, Sam, Pinkpoodle8 **(i'll let you have this one, though you can only have one guess)**, chhavi, Guest, LivLuvHG7273, Darling Karina, shortstuff2127 **(aww, thank you so much) and** Guest.

**The next update will be next friday.**  
**This character was chosen by** XxcandichanxX.  
**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart - far more damaging to yourself than to them"  
\- Lawana Blackwell

* * *

Some lies break us up.

Some lies bring us closer.

But this lie,

This lie has mow become my life's work.

Ever since I found out,

It's been my duty to set it right.

And I'm not the bad guy here.

Think about it from my perspective.

You cared for your children,

You taught them manners,

You taught them honour,

Respect.

Then one day, after a long hunt,

One of your children have been taken by the plague.

Then, years after having finally moved on,

You find one of your kids crying with the other one dead in their arms.

Do you know what it's like to lose your kin?

This results you to take things to the extreme,

And make your children monsters,

In the hope that they'd remember everything that you'd taught them.

They didn't.

And here's where the lie comes in.

When you finally realised that not only is the child that killed your son,

That resulted you to do the extreme,

Turning into the most feared person ever,

But they're not even your child!

I WAS LIED TO LIKE A COMMON FOOL!

BY MY OWN WIFE!

All this heartache brought upon your other kids,

All deaths they'd caused,

All the deaths they'd seen,

The life they lost that they could've had,

All for nothing.

All for a stupid bastard who isn't grateful for what he's got!

So tell me,

Look me in the eye and tell me,

Wouldn't you have done the same thing?

* * *

**I realise this one is quite easy reading over it, s****o I expect all of you to get it right :D (no pressure)**

**So, who do you think it is?**  
**Remember, one guess :D**

**Stay safe and I shall see you all on Friday!**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was obviously MIKAEL "MIKAELSON?". Congrats to** izzabizzle, EpisodeManiac** (aww, thank you :D )**, Rosie, chhavi, VampireKaira, LitLover 101, Fmbuendia, Pinkpoodle8, LivLuvHG7273, M, Zindra** (hello new reader, and thank you :D)**, star. somerville, AnneMarie2106, Sam, Guest, shortstuff2127, alwaysuniqueanchor, Guest **and** yepy28 **(thanks :D).**

M** asks what will happen once I run out of TVD characters.  
First off, that would take a while as there are so many characters to do and so many that we still haven't seen on the show :D  
For all you know, I might run out of readers OR get bored with it myself and stop writing (but hopefully that won't happen :D)  
Secondly, if I do get that far and run out of characters, I will stop writing as there probably won't be much else to do.  
MAYBE, I'll start doing something similar to this concept to another fandom? Which fandom (that I know of... list in profile) would you like me to do it for?**

**SPECIAL RECOGNITION goes to** LivluvHG7273** for being my 200th reviewer :D but thank you ALL so much :D**

**This character was chosen by** izzabizzle**. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living"  
\- Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

Although I don't regret it,

This wasn't what my life was supposed to be like.

I was such a hard core party girl with no care in the world.

My life had just begun.

And as soon as it had begun, it had ended.

All of a sudden, I was tied down with responsibility.

I became a mother of two without the 9 month warning,

And without the love.

And though people say you shouldn't change for anyone but yourself,

I had to go from 'party girl' to 'role model' over night.

I could no longer be the sister but instead, the nagging mother.

Is this what life is?

Why does life always choose the worst moments to cause a "disturbance"?

Can't life just leave me be?

Deaths caused this "disturbance".

They lost their family that day,

And I lost mine.

But I had to be strong,

So I couldn't show it.

Now I don't have to be strong anymore...

Because I'm dead.

So let me tell you how the "disturbance" felt:

'It felt like nothing would ever be right ever again'

'It felt like I was being pranked; losing someone close to me because everyone else had'

'Every time the sun shone, it felt like the world was laughing at my loss'

'When families were playing and having fun, it felt like they were taunting me'

'My loss felt insignificant'

'Buried beneath everyone else's feelings'

'Maybe I can join them now,'

'And everything will be right in the world'

* * *

**So, who was it? Guess in the reviews and the answer will be revealed on friday! :D  
I hope you enjoy the rest of your day :D**

**Much Love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was JENNA SOMMERS! Congrats to** chhavi, star. somerville, ilovethings, EpisodeManiac **(thank you and yes, it was supposed to make you sad)**, LitLover 101, M **(no worries. That'll be cool!)**, Guest, Pinkpoodle8 **(me tooooo)**, Sam, AnneMarie2106 **(yeah, jalaric were adorable and that Damon thing is so relatable)**, alwaysuniqueanchor, shortstuff2127, Fmbuendia, LivLuvHG7273** (you're welcome)**, WildstyleRapBattle, Someone not important, Guest, Guest, yepy28 **and** Imtheson!

**This riddle was chosen by** chhavi. **Enjoy and review your guesses below :D  
**

* * *

"When you forgive, you heal your own anger and hurt and are able to let love lead again, It's like spring cleaning for your heart"  
\- Marci Shimoff

* * *

I'm never the good one,

And no one ever thinks about it from my perspective.

Maybe I deserve it,

After all, my attitude got me here.

Playing and toying with people's hearts.

Evil... is too harsh of a word though.

To be honest, I don't like everything that I do to you guys.

Restraint is never something that I learnt growing up.

Of course, it doesn't mean I have no self control.

Various people just tend to test my limits.

And I retaliate.

And that's all I do.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Didn't you ever learn that you shouldn't show your weakness to people?

I've always known that in this cruel world, you have to stay strong.

And I have.

Maybe it happened after a certain someone broke my heart,

And used me.

So like I said, retaliate.

Unless you're weak, which in that case, carry on being used by people who you think love you.

Rules don't have a part to play in your life, and

Vampires need to bend these rules sometimes.

I'm doing it right now and you haven't even noticed.

Victory is for those who seek it,

Or for those who need it, so

Remember this:

* * *

**So, who is this mysterious person? ****Guess now. Go, go, go, you clever lot :D  
****I hope you're all having a wonderful day and if you're not, then just remember that things have to be bad in order for it to get better :D**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was KATHERINE PIERCE aka, KATERINA PETROVA!**  
**Who noticed that the first letter of every line spelt: "I AM A PETROVA AND I AM A SURVIVOR". That's what the last line, "Remember this:" meant :D**  
**Just for future warnings, I probably won't write like that anymore as it restricted me in my writing. I just wanted to try out something new :)**  
**Congrats to** Guest, AnkhiSen, LitLover 101, M, AnneMarie2106, star. somerville, Pinkpoodle8 **(me tooo!)**, Sam, shortstuff2127 **(thanks, and you did get it right!)**, Fmbuendia **and** Guest!

**This character was chosen by** AnkhiSen. **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"How can you do the right thing when you can't figure out what that is? When all you have before you are choices in various shades of wrong?"  
\- Neal Shusterman

* * *

In life, there are many choices we make.

Some of them are good,

Some of them are bad.

In my case, they were all bad.

I always pick the decent guys,

And though I make it sound like a bad thing,

It is for them.

Because I can't give them what they want.

You see, I'm a workaholic.

Once I'm interested in something,

I don't let go until the knowledge feeds my curiosity,

Which means I have no time for sweet guys.

It can affect me and the others around me.

The thing is, now that I'm gone,

You can see how it has affected the people around me.

I've lied, manipulated, betrayed...

God I sound so much like Katherine.

But she was a good person,

She just did what she had to do to survive.

Which is hopefully similar to how people would have remembered me,

A good person who got her priorities wrong.

I used to have dreams, you know.

Things which I wanted to do.

But as you know, I got my priorities wrong.

And my dreams have not just been put on hold.

They have shattered.

Into a million pieces, like snowflakes.

I know I have hurt many,

Including my daughter.

My only wish is that she doesn't end up like me:

A vampire.

* * *

**So who was this?**  
**This person was quite hard to write, so if you guys don't get it, then don't worry about it :D**  
**For any new readers, first off, Hello :D**  
**Secondly, I upload every Fridays, so make sure you're here! :)**

**I love you all,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was ISOBEL FLEMMING! Congrats to** LitLover 101, chhavi, EpisodeManiac, Pinkpoodle8, M **(thanks. I might try a few more but maybe not in the format that I did last time)**, Guest, AnneMarie2106, star. somerville, Guest, alwaysuniqueanchor** (thanks :D)**, shortstuff2127, Fmbuendia **and** Someone not important.

**This character was chosen by** LitLover 101. **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."  
_\- _Khalil Gibran

* * *

Distance is never easy.

Whether its a few hours, days, weeks or even a whole era!

But it's always worth it in the end.

To see your loved one,

No matter how far apart you are...

Or so I thought.

It turns out that obstacles also follow you along in your hopes to find happiness,

And live in peace.

I didn't ask for my life to turn out like this.

But I wouldn't change it for the world.

They say the best part of travelling is the journey to your destination.

And I finally see it!

Because along the way,

I met so many people,

AND a special someone.

So you may be wondering who it was that I was trying to find?

If I meet my special someone on the journey,

Then who's left?

What this society doesn't understand is that you can love more than your lover.

Family.

Friends.

They are the people who I've always loved the most.

Especially family.

It's always said that daughters are "Daddy's Girl",

But my mother is mine.

And always will be.

Now we're together at last.

And "living in peace", just like I'd hoped.

I just wish we weren't literally living in peace.

* * *

**So who is this? I hope I made this one hard. I want less of you to get it right ("Evil Grin")!  
Leave responses in the reviews and I shall reveal the answer on Friday!  
Until then,**

**All my love,**

**-Emerald : ) xxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey good readers!**  
**The answer to the last riddle was ANNABELLE (ANNA) ZHU (I had to search up her surname). A lot of people thought it was Nadia, which I can see now but I completely forgot about her till then *looks down at the ground shamefully***  
**Congratulations to** chhavi, EpisodeManiac, AnneMarie2106, mrsdansmith **and** alwaysuniqueanchor! **Also, not in a mean way but I'm glad that most of you aren't getting it right. I wanted to give you guys more of a challenge :D**

**REMEMBER:** **You can only guess one character. If you guess more than one, then your guess won't be counted even if one of your answers is right. You can write who else you thought it was but you have to give me a final answer!**

**ALSO, it should be** chhavi** who chooses the character for me to write, but because they had already chosen many of my other characters, they let me give to someone else (which is soooo sweet!), so I gave it to the next correctly answered reviewer who hadn't chosen a character before, so...**

**This character was chosen by** EpisodeManiac! **Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Realize that if a door closed, it's because what was behind it wasn't meant for you."  
\- Mandy Hale

* * *

People think I've had it easy,

But I haven't.

Recently, things have changed.

And I'd say for the better.

But right now,

I feel like shit.

You have no idea what it's like,

To wake up and look in the mirror one day and be disgusted

At the reflection staring back at you.

I have no idea how I managed to live that long

In my own skin behaving the way I did.

And I try and apologise and no one accepts it,

And I get it.

I haven't even forgiven myself yet.

But sometimes the worst thing happens,

Where I start to slip back into the shadow of my former self.

And I wonder,

"Why haven't you forgiven me,

When you know what I am capable of?"

And then I realise what I wondered,

And all that guilt,

Shame,

And hurt, just comes flooding back to me.

I did some bad things in my past.

A LOT of bad things.

And I feel like I can be redeemed,

That I can forgive myself soon enough and others will too,

But at the same time, while I sit here writing this on the kitchen worktop,

I stare at the kitchen knives in front of me and think,

"Or I could just end it."

* * *

**So, who was it?**  
**Leave your guesses in the reviews and remember, one guess!**

**I quite like writing as though these TVD characters are writing this stuff out onto paper. I think I might start writing in this way. Thoughts?**

**I hope you guys have a fantastic weekend and I shall see you all next friday! :D**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! The Easter holidays have started for me now! :D**  
**I know I usually update more often in the holidays but I have so much work to catch up on that it'll probably still only be on Fridays (so no change)!**  
**The answer to the last riddle was infact KAI PARKER!**  
**Congrats to** AnneMarie2106, LitLover 101 **(thanks!)**, M** (hey, thanks for telling me. And thanks for your feedback :D)**, Guest, Guest, star. somerville, Guest, tyggjakula19, Sam **and** LittleInfinity's** (haha, lol, I'm like that sometimes)**.

**This character was chosen by me as the first correct reviewer from the last chapter hasn't PM-ed me back. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"There is no instinct like that of the heart."  
\- Lord Byron

* * *

I'm not sure why I'm writing this,

But everyone else is doing it so I thought,

Why not?

You see,

They all talk about love,

And loss,

And guilt.

Like they know how all that feels.

But they don't.

I've loved more than they ever could,

Ad I've lost all of it too.

And god, I feel so guilty.

Because despite the loss,

I still let them get away with it,

And sometimes I abuse my position and help them.

How could I?

I swore an oath to protect!

This town,

My home,

It's all crumbling beneath me,

When it's been standing for all these years.

And they don't think,

For one second,

How everything's affecting me!

I'm fading away now,

Dying.

And I have to say that despite all this,

I'm glad I met them.

And though I lost a lot,

I gained even more.

And my guilt,

Has been turned to strength.

Strength required to protect the ones I love the most,

So no one else loses anyone else that they care for.

And I'd like to say,

I won't be gone forever.

I'll always be here to protect this town,

No matter how rubbish I am at it.

So to whoever reading this,

I hope you live,

And I hope you love,

And I hope you lose.

Because that's when you know you're truly living.

* * *

**So who was it? I felt like this one was quite easy. Still liking the new format of these riddles?**

**I hope you guys all have a wonderful Easter eating lots of chocolate whilst I work my ass off!**  
**I love you!**  
**Until next time.**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all! How ya doing?**  
**So the answer to the last one was LIZ FORBES! R.I.P - great mother and true friend! :_(**  
**Also, I enjoyed the feedback form the last chapter! :D You guys make me smile :)**  
**Congratulations to** LitLover 101, AnneMarie2106 **(no worries :D)**, shortstuff2127, EpisodeManiac **(awww, thank you so much!)**, star. somerville **(aww, that's so sweet of you to say :D)**, M **(thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it)**, Pinkpoodle8 **(i know, right!)**, alwaysuniqueanchor **(i miss her too), **Sam **and** Guest!

**This was chosen by** LitLover 101**. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."  
-Loretta Young

* * *

I can't believe I'm even doing this!

I barely have time to sit down these days and now you want me to write down my thoughts?!

My thoughts on my crappy life?!

I guess that's all I have to say about my childhood anyway.

It was crap.

My future?

Well, that's a whole new ball game.

When I was younger,

I never knew where I'd end up.

What I'd become.

I felt like a burden to my family.

And I found out how they really felt about me,

When they weren't there for me at the time I needed them the most.

I just hope I don't end up becoming like "that",

To my child.

So instead of writing about myself,

I'm going to write to my child.

So, dear mini me:

First off, don't have hook ups.

They never end well.

Unless you're me.

In that case, you should have hook ups,

Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Secondly, fall in love.

I want you to fall in love,

Have little butterflies fluttering around in you,

Be swept off your feet,

I want you to have it all.

I did...

I just wish I was brave enough to take it.

And that brings me to my final point:

I want you to be brave,

And strong,

And kind.

Because you deserve the world,

My beautiful child.

And if you're anything like me or your father,

You'll take the world,

And hold it in you tiny hands,

As if it were nothing.

So, to end this note,

I just wanted to tell you something that my real parents never got to tell me,

"Be yourself kiddo"

* * *

**So, who was it? I made this an easy one as it was quite hard to give subtle clues :(**  
**I hope you're all enjoying life and staying happy! :D  
Also, I just realised how fitting this fanfiction stories picture is! That was very clever of me :D**

**Till next friday,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**  
**The answer to the last one was HAYLEY MARSHALL (Kenner - now that she's married)! I wasn't really happy with it as she was quite hard to write for (in terms of TVD) as in my opinion, she was such an undeveloped typical "bad girl" character. I felt like she developed a lot more in The Originals (as a person) so I made some references to The Originals. Who actually watches The Originals? To be fair, who doesn't? *wink...wink... Mikaelson brothers...wink...wink*  
Everyone got it right so congratulations to **AnneMarie2106, AnkhiSen, EpisodeManiac, D **(thanks!)**, Zindra** (thanks, you too :D), **M, Guest, star. somerville, Guest **and** Someone not important!

**Also, special recognition to** D **who was my 300th reviewer! But thank you all so much for getting me here! I always admire stories with many reviews and now I'm one of them! :D**

**This character was chosen by **AnneMarie2106**!**** Enjoy lovely people!**

* * *

"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star"  
\- Emery Allen

* * *

So,

Where to start...

My life has been complicated,

To say the least.

But I'm happy now,

And that's the important thing.

And I will never regret anything that I've done,

Or be mad at anything he's done for me.

Yes, we ruined someone's life in the process,

But she ruined ours more,

So it was worth it.

Love is such a strange phenomenon.

The things we do for love.

But like I said,

I'm happy now...

But I wasn't always.

There was a moment in my life where everything was dark,

And cold,

And alone.

And I came to the brink of giving up love for my life.

But I didn't.

Because I truly love him,

And I knew we could go through anything in order to be together again.

And I was right,

Because he's now by my side,

Where he'll stay for all eternity.

And to whomever this may concern,

I hope you find a love as strong as ours,

And I hope you hold onto it tight,

And believe that you're worth it for them.

I didn't think I was worth it for him,

As would anyone else if we told them,

But look at us now.

And if you're wondering how you'll know whether someone is "The One",

It's the moment you look into their eyes, and think:

"Our eternity starts now".

* * *

**So who was it? I feel like this was a hard one...**

**I hope you are all doing well and I shall see you all on Friday! :D**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey y'all!**  
**The answer to the last riddle was AMARA! Congrats to** AnkhiSen, Guest, EpisodeManiac** (aww, thank you :D)**, Guest, alwaysuniqueanchor** (me too, and thanks a lot :D)**, CallistoAngel **(thank you and well done for getting the others right as well as this one :D)** **and** star. somerville!

**This one was chosen by me due to late response from** AnkhiSen. **BTW, if you don't reply to what character you want me to write when I PM you, DON'T APOLOGISE later when you realise! It doesn't matter and I don't like it when people apologise when they've done nothing wrong!**  
**I quite like choosing a character to do, so I should be thanking you instead :D  
**

**Anyways, on with the riddle :)  
**

* * *

"It's easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend"  
\- William Blake

* * *

I don't want to write this,

But at the same time I don't want to be forgotten,

So I guess I have no choice.

You see, I contributed a huge amount towards everyone's lives:

Stefan's, Damon's, Elena's,

To name the few.

But yet, here I am,

All my kindness forgotten,

All my time wasted,

All my love being used against me.

I was a best friend to someone pretty special,

And yet when I was killed, he just stood there.

Staring. Watching. Waiting.

He doesn't know that I saw him see me be killed.

But I did.

And I still pretend that everything's okay between us,

But it's not.

My death was in vain.

It wasn't just "part of the plan",

Because that plan failed.

My boyfriend,

The one person who gave me as much care as I gave them,

The only person who acknowledged my death as unnecessary and pointless,

The person I waned to spend the rest of my life with,

Isn't here with me...

And despite wishing for company, I'm glad no-one's here with me.

Because it's cold here,

Dark,

Lonely.

And at the end of the day,

It's Him I feel sorry for.

Despite His life working out for the better,

All that remorse inside of Him must be killing Him.

All of the horrible things He's done to good people like me,

It's Him I feel sorry for.

Because at the end of the day,

He still lives.

His life still goes on.

At least here, time's stopped.

So I can still be the best version of myself that I can.

* * *

**This person is one of my favourite characters but they are so overlooked in the show.  
So who do you think it was? Let me know :)  
For new readers, welcome! I write every fridays and look forward to your guesses.**

**Until then,**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was our very own LEXI BRANSON! :D**  
**Congratulations to** Guest, silver sarah, AnneMarie2106 **(yes, the Him is Damon)**, Guest, Freedom to Rarity, Guest, M **(yay, and me too!)**, star. somerville, sandy salvatore **(thank you so much)**, Someone not Important, CallistoAngel **(i miss her in the show too. Aww, no problem and you're doing a great job at solving these riddles so far! Keep it up. I hope you have a good weekend!)** **and** Scooter127!

**This character was chosen by** silver sarah. **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can spend your whole life not realising that what you're looking for is right in front of you."  
-David Nicholls

* * *

I did everything to survive.

Everything and anything.

But I'm no Katherine.

Never have been and never will be.

At the end of the day,

I'm not just looking out for myself,

I'm also looking out for my friend.

My best friend.

There was a moment when I thought that all this running,

And all this fear of looking over our shoulders would go away.

But I rushed the process,

Not fully thinking about the aftermath,

And now he's dead.

Although his death devastated me,

I finally understood the term,

"Everything happens for a reason".

Now I'm free.

I can choose how to live my life,

I can choose where to go and what to do,

Who to love...

I met someone,

A special someone.

Most people don't see past the rough interior,

Beyond the 'bad boy' act,

But I did.

I saw his heart,

And it was beautiful.

Full of kindness,

Caring,

Love.

I was lucky enough to see it before my time came.

And I was very lucky that he was right by my side when I died,

My final memories of him.

Now, beyond the veil,

I see him,

With someone else,

And he's happy.

Just how he should be.

And I'm happy for him too.

My human life went by in a blur,

Sometimes I forget I was even human,

So my message isn't for them,

It's for you.

"Cherish what you have and live life to the fullest,

Because you never know which moment is your last."

* * *

**Sorry that riddle ended on a downside.  
So, who was this person? Leave reviews of guesses below.**  
**I would also like to say that my final exams are coming up in about 2 weeks time and as much as I like writing this and updating every week, I need to sort out my priorities. The exams are over after June 4th, so I'll update after then. I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand and stick around! :D**

**I hope you guys have a great weekend!**  
**Until friday,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
****\- Lexi Branson**


	26. Chapter 26

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, I AM BACK, TELL A FRIEND!  
Hey guys! Long time no see!**  
**Good news... my exams are over! Thank you all so much for the lovely words of encouragement and support. This was a team effort. I did the best I could (considering my current living conditions due to an extension happening to my house) and I'll keep you updated.**  
**Now, if you're reading this, then you decided to stick around. For that, I thank you! I never realised how much I loved updating until I stopped.  
The answer to the last riddle was ROSE-MARIE!  
****Congratulations to **AnkhiSen, AnneMarie2106** (me too),** star. somerville, Guest, Freedom to Rarity, Guest, M** (thank you so much for understanding :D you're awesome),** Sam, alwaysuniqueanchor, tyggjakula19, sandy salvatore, Serena, CallistoAngel** (thanks for deciding to sticking around, means a lot), **Guest, shortstuff2127** and **Zindra!**  
Wow, that was long!  
**  
**So without further ado, here's the riddle, character chosen by** AnkhiSen.** Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"The tragedy of life is not death but what we let die inside of us while we live"  
\- Norman Cousins

* * *

I'm not particularly fond of writing my feelings down on paper,

Nor am I someone who wants people to feel sorry for me,

So when you start reading this,

Just try not to feel sorry for me.

The reason why I say this is that I found no happiness when I was alive,

Only when I was on my deathbed.

But that's more than what most people can say right?

I was surrounded by my loved ones,

And I realised how much I had,

And how much I was going to lose,

But I didn't care,

Because they were there for me.

And that's what matters.

When I was dying,

I was overwhelmed,

By this life I had created in a few weeks despite living for centuries,

And I realised just how much it meant to be human.

To live not knowing which moment is going to be your last,

To make the most of now,

And I envied them.

But only for a second.

Because in that final moment,

I was given the life I'd always wanted with my mother,

And I envied myself...

My mother was a liar,

A fraud,

And a fake.

But she's my mother,

And I love her...

... . . . . . ... . . . .. . ... ... . . ..

. . . . ... . ... ... ... ...

. . .. ... . ... ... ... .. .. . ...

_I love you too xx_

* * *

**So, who was this?  
Sorry it's short. I kinda struggled writing this as I'd been away for a while, I feel like I've lost my touch...  
I felt like I had to make up for being away for so long that I put pressure on myself :(  
Updates will be back to normal now, every fridays! :D  
So until friday,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**P.S the song I listened to whilst writing this was 'Human' by Christina Perri**_

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER):  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**  
**So I was amazed by how many people reviewed the last riddle. It's not my highest count but it showed me how many of you stuck around! Thank you so very much! I am so grateful :D**  
**The answer to the last riddle was NADIA PETROVA!**  
**Congrats to** AnneMarie2106, shortstuff2127, Pinkpoodle8, Freedom to Rarity, alexrj1210, Guest, Sam, M **(thanks, and yeah, I missed these riddles too :D)**, scooter127, Guest, star. somerville** (i hope I did well too!)**, someone not important **and** sandy salvator!

**I've written this in letter format as I wanna try something new. I hope you like it! :)**

**This character was chosen by** AnneMarie2106. **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."  
\- Martin Luther King Jr

* * *

To whom it may concern,

I hope this letter finds you in your darkest times. I'm sorry your feeling like this but I hope I can make you feel better. I'm not one for comforting people, I'm usually known as the "troublemaker". But that's not me... not really.

All my life, I've grown up around my family, whom all share a close bond with one another... just not me. You probably couldn't tell by looking at me. I look like the sort of person who got everything when they were younger. The best toys, the biggest room, a lot of love. But I didn't.  
In reality, my childhood was terrible. Yes, I had a family and a large one at that, but I had no one to myself. No one to sit with and talk, no one to listen to me, no one to love or love me back.

Considering you're reading this in your darkest times, I presume you've lost something or someone close to you... that's good. It means you loved them and they loved you back. It means they were significant and took up some space in your heart. I wish I took up space in someone's heart.

I'm writing this letter in the hopes that you don't give up on life just yet. Hold on a little longer...please?

I hate to make this letter all about me (although I am known for being "self centered") but there were times when I lost faith in humanity and life itself. There have been times where I though I meant nothing to anybody. There's been times where I've "lived" in the shell you call a body, my soul buried beneath centuries of self-hating, loathing and jealousy. I thought there was no coming back.

I met somebody...  
This isn't the part where I say she showed me the brighter side of life and showed me why life is worth living. No, all she did was one thing. She was there. When I was alone, she'd be there. When I needed help, she was there. When I needed love, she was there.

You managed to love in your life and you can do it again. Yes, the first time was special, but so will your second and third and forth. That's because they're the ones who brought you back from the dark place. The person who showed you the light. The person who give your life purpose again.

I died,  
And I was surrounded by the people who loved me the most... my family. Turns out they were just shit at showing they cared. But I know now. And I wished I had just held onto life a bit longer, to tell them I loved them back.

I feel like it's too late for me, but it's not too late for you. This world still needs you. You just don't know why yet. So stay a bit longer...

I don't ask for much but I will ask for one thing. Can you please pass this letter on to someone who felt similar to how you were feeling?  
They say it's the littlest things that count, and I hope by you giving this letter away to someone who needs it more, it will help you feel better as well as make them feel better.

I hope you never feel like that again, but if you do, just remember:

"It's not over till it's over"

Yours gratefully,

A friend xx

* * *

**Who was this person?  
I get bored of writing in the same format, so I thought I might mix it up. What did you think?  
Review your guesses and answers will be revealed next friday! :)**

**As always, have a fantastic weekend, weekday and life! :D  
Stay safe and look after yourselves!  
Until then,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was KOL MIKAELSON!**  
**Congratulations to** shortstuff2127, star. somerville, guest, sam, mrsdansmith, alexrj1210, sandy salvator, Guest** (me too!)**, M **(aww, thank you so much! You're too kind)** and CallistoAngel** (haha, I'm glad I'm back too!).**

**This character was chosen by** shortstuff2127, **who finally got their chance. Well done! :D**

* * *

"If you want to do really important things in life and big things in life, you can't do anything by yourself. And your best teams are your friends and your siblings."  
\- Deepak Chopra

* * *

I can't remember the last words I said to him.

But I remember the last words he said to me.

He promised me he'd be back...

So where is he?

We were really close once upon a time.

As time went by we grew even closer.

When family secrets came to light,

What was meant to break us apart,

Brought us even closer.

We realised we couldn't trust anyone but each other.

He was there for me and I was there for him.

We were a team.

So where is he?

I was always cold to everyone.

I never really let people in.

He was the one with compassion.

The mindset to do things the right way.

He complemented me and we were like two sides of the same coin.

He believed in me more than I believed in myself.

I was weak and I knew it.

He believed I was strong.

Where is he?!

I would do anything to keep him safe.

But I guess there's always a disadvantage to reciprocated feelings.

I found out that he would do anything to keep me safe...

And he did.

He's gone now.

He promised he'd be back but he's gone.

I want to join him...

I HAVE joined him.

And I'm happy again!

We're together,

And NOTHING will break us apart.

* * *

**So who was it?**  
**As usual, I hope you guys have a fantastic weekend (or whenever you're reading this) and be happy! :D**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
****\- Kol Mikaelson**


	29. Chapter 29

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!**  
**I usually write my riddles on a Thursday and upload them on Friday, but on Thursday after school, I was whisked away to a wedding that I completely forgot about and I got home today. So for the late upload, I'm**  
**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY SORRY, SORRY!**  
**But let's not dwell on the past and focus on the future. I'm going to write AND upload a riddle today! So I better stop rambling and get started...**

**The answer to the last riddle was LIV PARKER! A lot of you thought it was Tessa, which I completely understand.**  
**So congrats to **Guest, AnkhiSen, Sam** and** sandy salvator!

**This character was chosen by** AnkhiSen **(so sorry it's late). Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets"  
\- Arthur Miller

* * *

I'm a failure...

I failed.

I kept so many secrets from my family,

And I never had a chance to tell them.

So I guess I deserved what happened to me,

But they didn't.

My family did not deserve what happened to them.

I've now hurt so many people around me.

I remember truning around and looking at them,

My family, that is.

In the worst of times,

They looked so much at peace.

But they shouldn't have.

They should've still been sitting around the dining room,

Laughing a the way I've done my tie,

Moaning at the rules a parent has to put in place.

They didn't deserve what I'd put them through...

But I did do one thing which I won't regret...

I made it right.

I chose to save my daughters life over my own.

she made it out of the wreck that's called life.

She's free.

I wish my wife was with her,

To guide her as every teenage girl needs it.

But she's with me.

Honestly,

I'm glad.

Now she can guide me,

And hopefully,

I can right more of my wrongs.

* * *

**So who was this? Sorry if there are any mistakes in this one. I didn't proof read it as much as usual.  
Personally, I think this one was easy so I hope more of you get it right than last time! :D  
In 2 weeks time, it will be the summer holidays so I will upload more frequently, but until THIS friday,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Cannot wait, one week of school left now!**  
**That means more regular updating!**  
**The answer to the last riddle was GRAYSON GILBERT, a.k.a Elena's dad! :)**  
**Congratulations to** AnneMarie2106, M, star. somerville, tyggjakula19, whataliar, Sam, Freedom to Rarity, kennett4ever, sandy salvator **and** alexrj1210 **for getting it right!**

**This character was chosen by** AnneMarie2106! **Enjoy my friends :D**

* * *

"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned"  
\- Maya Angelou

* * *

I hate this feeling,

This feeling of hatred towards my friends,

For who they are.

They say that true friends accept someone for who they are,

But I can't.

I've tried,

But I just can't bring myself to do it.

They're not monsters,

But whatever they are,

It's in their nature to kill.

I've lost too many people because of them...

I can't lose anymore.

But one question keeps popping into my head,

A thought that started out as a feeling,

Has manifested into an option...

Should I cut ties with them?

Leave everything behind?

Everything would be so much simpler then.

I could start a life without the fear of it being taken away from me.

I could have a family without looking over my shoulder every second.

I could live.

I'm not living.

Right now, I'm surviving... and it's hard.

I feel like I owe them so much.

I feel like I owe them my life... ... ... .. .. . ...

No.

If it wasn't for them my life wouldn't have been put in that situation in the first place.

I owe them nothing!

It may be their instinct to kill,

But mine is to survive.

And protect.

The sheriff may be gone,

But I'm still here,

And I'm going to sort it out,

And do things the right way.

This is my home,

And you can't take it away from us.

* * *

**So who was it?  
Place your guesses in the reviews and we shall see who got it right in the next chapter. :)**

**As always, have a lovely day and don't stop doing what you love (in my case, reading, writing and eating cake!) :D**  
**Until next friday,**

**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hellooooo :D Yippee, school's out for summer! xxx**  
**So here's what I propose in terms of my updating: Instead of once a week, I'll update twice a week. Once on Friday and once on Tuesday. Sounds good? I would update even more regularly but I'm going on holiday and I'm also helping children read at my local library (I know, I'm practically a mother Teresa)! I also need some me time, time to spend with my family and friends and also time to read other great fanfiction stories that are out there :D**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was MATT DONOVAN!**  
**Congratulations to **Pinkpoodle8, liburnap, Guest, myversionofevents **(thank you! It means so much to hear something like that)**, star. somerville, alexrj1210, Sam, mrsdansmith, M, alwaysuniqueanchor, Guest, sandy salvator, whataliar, tyggjakula19 **and** CallistoAngel!

**Also, shoutout goes to** CallistoAngel **for being my 400th reviewer! I can't believe I'm at 400! I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you so much!**

**This character was chosen by** Pinkpoodle8 **who's been waiting for ages choose a character.** **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience."  
\- Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Every step I take,

My heart is racing.

I like it,

It means I'm one step closer to making the world a safer place.

This is what I was born to do.

All my life,

I've never fitted in.

I hung out with the wrong people,

Did the wrong things,

I didn't belong.

My life felt fake,

It felt wrong.

I've been compelled so many times,

Maybe that's why I felt like my life was fake.

Because I was being forced to do the things I was doing...

But that's not true.

I was given a new life when I was compelled,

Not a new personality.

I was still me.

So why did it feel so wrong?

Because I wasn't doing what I was meant to be doing.

I've found my purpose now.

Not many people can say that,

But I can.

There was a point in my life when I thought there was nothing left for me.

Everyone I loved was leaving me,

I could trust no one,

I was alone.

And that's when I realised something.

Sometimes things have to fall apart to make way for better things.

And that's so true.

My life is complete now.

Yes, there are still threats and losses,

But when is there not?

If we keep dwelling in the past,

How are we supposed to make way for the future?

BANG!

THUMP.

One down,

A lifetime more to go.

* * *

**So who was it?**

**I'm looking forward to my holidays and wherever you guys are from, enjoy your holidays and spend time with your family and friends :D  
I'll see you guys on TUESDAY!  
Until then,**

**All my love,  
-Emerald xxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! It's a Tuesday! Feels weird to write on this day :D**  
**For those of you asking, I'm writing on two days because,**  
**a) it's the summer holidays so I have the time**  
**b) when I'm on holiday, I won't update due to bad internet connection and also, to spend time with the fam!**  
**So if I update on two days, then it'll make up for the times I won't :D**

**The answer to the last riddle was JEREMY GILBERT!**  
**Congrats to** AnkhiSen, FraryFreakObsessed, M, Sam, aml, star. somerville, jaspersgirl21, AnneMarie2106, tyggjakula19, whataliar, CallistoAngel** and** GuestKris03!

**This character was chosen by** AnkhiSen! **Xx**

* * *

"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."  
\- Loretta Young

* * *

In love,

I thought I'd finally found the one.

After all the heartache,

And loss,

I really thought it was him.

I guess it was just not meant to be.

I was blamed for murder when I was with him,

And I get it.

I would've thought it was me too.

But I wasn't annoyed that I was blamed for something I didn't do.

I was annoyed that he didn't believe me,

That he didn't take my side!

He left me on my own,

Fending for myself,

That's what they all do.

All I ever wanted to do was help.

Help people with the things I knew about that they didn't.

You might call it stealing but I call it helping.

Why can no one understand that?!

They condemn me for what I do,

But then they use me!

How is that fair?!

All I've ever wanted from life is purpose.

I want to know that my existence meant something to someone,

Whether I save their life,

Or become a friend,

Maybe something more...

I guess I have done that.

In my time of need,

Someone helped me the way I helped others,

Not him,

But someone else.

And it felt so good,

Their blood running down my throat,

Burning yet soothing at the same time,

And I realised that love doesn't have to be like that,

Love is just a selfless act,

Which means that I have loved so many!

I've found someone else now,

He could be the one but I guess only time can tell,

Until then,

I will carry on helping people.

Because no matter what people say,

This is the right thing to do,

And it's selfish to keep to ourselves,

So if you'll excuse me,

I have some business to take care of.

* * *

**So who is this person?**  
**Review and we shall see :D  
As always, stay safe and do what you love! :) :)**

**Until Friday,**

**All my love,**  
**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello :D**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was MEREDITH FELL!**  
**Congrats to** AnneMarie2106, Pinkpoodle8, M, aml, ilovethings, Sam, Freedom To Rarity **and** sandy salvator.  
**This character was supposed to be chosen by** AnneMarie2106,** but I've had no response back. That's the downfall of extra updates; people don't get enough time to respond to PM's as their not on their computers 24/7, unlike me (as I have no life) :D**

**Anyway, that means I get to choose a character! Yay! :)  
Enjoy you guys x**

**P.S I don't know if I have mentioned this before, but the quotes used in each chapter is related to the context/character that I'm writing about in someway :D**

* * *

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning."  
\- Albert Einstein

* * *

I've always tried to do the best for my family,

I've been there for them,

Why do they never see me?

I am loyal beyond words and they don't even know it!

My mum asked me to keep a secret for her,

And I did.

I knew it wasn't her fault so I supported her decision,

So why does she hide things from me?

All my life,

I've been left out.

I know they all think it's them that's left out,

But it's me.

My family hate one another and never seem to agree on anything,

But the one thing that they agree on is that they hate my guts.

Why?

Can't they see that everything I do,

I do for them?

I know it might not look like it,

But in the long run,

It'll prevent further feuds and further killings of innocents.

Surely they must understand this?

I'm supposed to be the one protecting them,

The one they look up to.

I guess I failed that.

Maybe that's why they hate me so,

Because I didn't stop them from being hurt,

I didn't protect them,

Like I should've.

I want to make amends,

I really do,

But for that,

I need them to give me a chance.

When I fell in love,

I learnt about the meaning of trust,

And loyalty,

Friendship.

I realise that I should stop doing what I'm told is right,

But what is right for them.

All they wanted was someone who'd listen,

Who they could go to for advice,

Who they could tell secrets to without being outed.

I'm sick of being told what to do by others,

From now on I'm going to do what I tell myself to do.

I know they'll let me back into their lives soon,

It's a matter of when?

Until then,

I shall wait patiently,

It's the least I owe them,

And hopefully the start to a better future.

* * *

**Make your guesses guys!**

**As always, stay safe, have fun and work hard. You can achieve whatever you want!**

**Until Tuesday,**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heyyyyyy! :D**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was FINN MIKAELSON!**  
**Congratulations to** tyggjakula19, M, theoriginalrose23, aml, Zindra, star. somerville, sandy salvator **and** Someone not important! **Everyone got it right which hasn't happened in a long time :)  
**  
**A/N: So I have something to tell you...**  
**I'm going on holiday to Spain in 2 days and won't be back till the Wednesday 5th. So my next update will be Friday 7th. The news is that I feel like after Friday 7th, I'm just going to update every Fridays. This is because some people are finding it hard to keep up and I also don't want to rush the riddles I write (which is what I feel like I'm doing). Also, the TVD characters are starting to run out (in my opinion) so I don't want to use them all up :P**  
**I hope you guys understand :)**

**This character was chosen by** tyggjakula19. **Enjoy :D  
P.S this is written in the form of an eulogy. You have to guess who's writing the eulogy, NOT who the eulogy is for :)**

* * *

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."  
\- Plato

* * *

A Eulogy For My Father  
  
Dad,  
I know I wasn't your best nor proudest achievement,  
But you are mine.  
Despite shipping me off,  
Keeping dangerous secrets from me,  
I still love you.

At first I didn't understand why you'd done what you did.  
Did I disappoint you that much?  
Was my mothers death really that tragic?  
Were you that unhappy with life?

You weren't always there to teach me morals and lessons.  
What's right, what's wrong.  
You weren't there for me to talk to,  
To lend a shoulder to cry on.

I don't care about that stuff anymore!  
I used to hate you for it.  
I thought you'd rather I was dead than my mother,  
But I know now.

You were protecting me,  
As fathers do.  
Little girls always get told stories about monsters under their beds,  
And Prince Charmings who save them.  
You were Mystic falls' prince charming,  
You've saved so many lives...  
Mum would be proud.

I wish I could follow in your footsteps,  
But I can't.  
And it's not because I'm scared that I can't...  
It's because of you that I can't.

You might not have taught me much,  
But you always taught me to trust my heart.  
You said I had a good judge in character...  
I like them dad.  
I think you would too.

They are good people,  
And they're helping me through this rough time,  
They're my friends,  
And right now, they're the closest thing to family that I've got.

So dad,  
I'm not here to argue like we used to,  
Or to moan at the rules you have for me to adhere to.  
I'm just here to say,

"I miss you,  
We all miss you.  
And despite the things you did,  
I hope you are in peace now.  
I hope you're with mum,  
Telling her about me and all the things she missed me do growing up.  
I hope you love her again,  
And give her your full attention.  
But most of all,  
I hope you are happy.  
And just know that I'm happy too.

Love,  
Your daughter"  
xxx

* * *

**So who is it?**  
**Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused (by my A/N above) :)**

**Until Friday (7th),**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
****\- Finn Mikaelson**


	35. Chapter 35

**Helloooo!**  
**It's been a while. Spain was amazing but so hot! The beaches were amazing and the view from the balcony of the house we rented was just beautiful! Any of my readers who live there are so lucky! There was a SLIGHT language barrier but overall, it was a great trip! :D**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was APRIL YOUNG!**  
**Congrats to** alwaysuniqueanchor, ilovethings, aml, Pinkpoodle8, Freedom to Rarity, Sam, sandy salvatore, star. somerville, M **(thanks, it was great!)**, Somene not important **and** AnneMarie2106!

**This character was chosen by** alwaysuniqueanchor! **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."  
\- John le Carre

* * *

Betrayal,

Such an ugly word.

Such a ugly action to carry out.

I've been betrayed so many times;

My lover,

My family.

Most people would say they bought it on themselves,

I didn't.

My lover fell in love with another,

And used me to ensure their lives would be happy.

Do they really think I'm that shallow?

I figured it out and made sure they got the ending they deserved.

Did I ruin their lives?

Yes.

Did they ruin mine?

YES!

I was killed for the things I did for my love,

I guess I deserved that one.

Do I regret anything?

No.

Then why do I feel so empty inside?

Misery brought upon my enemies!

I have everything I've ever wanted,

Right?

Then why do I feel like I'm more miserable than they are?

I guess revenge just isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

I know they think I'm evil,

But all I've ever wanted is someone to pick me...

Pick me over everyone else!

Look at me like how He looks at her...

Once upon a time,

There ws something special between us,

Something that felt strong,

Real,

Eternal...

Who knew a feeling like that could hurt so much.

* * *

**So who do you guys think this person is?**

**Until Friday,**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
\- Finn Mikaelson**  
**\- April Young**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey! Don't worry, you guys haven't lost track of days. Today is Thursday, not a Friday. The reason why I'm updating a day early is because I'm going on a last minute holiday to Norway tomorrow (Friday) to surprise my cousin for her 18th birthday! I'm so looking forward to it because she is like a sister to me and I love her very much! She deserves the world! I'm coming back on Monday so this will be the only early update.**  
**Back to the riddle... the answer to my last riddle was QETSIYAH (TESSA)!**  
**Congratulations to** AnkhiSen, M **(:D)**, AnneMarie2106, Guest, star. somerville **(thank you!)**, Sam **(thanks :D)**, aml **and** whataliar!

**This character was chosen by** AnkhiSen. **Enjoy! xx**

* * *

"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."  
\- Desmond Tutu

* * *

This isn't who I am!

This isn't how I want them to see me!

I can't let 'that' side of me takeover again and hurt the ones that I love...

I have to do something.

All my life,

I have waited for this moment to come,

The moment when I'd see those two again,

Oh how much they've grown!

But I never thought it'd be like this.

I thought I could love them again,

Like how I once did...

I can't.

It all seems so foreign to me,

Like they're strangers...

I thought it'd be easier!

Through my lifetime,

I have loved others.

I have saved others.

Why can't I love them?!

I also realised something else...

They don't need me,

Not like how others need their parents.

They're better off without me.

They're stronger,

More loving,

Happy.

That's everything I want for them...

'Wanted' for them.

But right now,

I need them more than they need me.

I need them to help me get my friends back.

Then,

At last,

We can all be family again.

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed rushed a bit... i kinda rushed it as I still haven't started packing! :O  
Who do you guys think that was?**  
**Leave it in the reviews below and find out the correct answer on Friday! :)**  
**Also, is there anyway I could improve these riddles? A different format? Shorter? Longer?  
Leave suggestions along with your guesses.**

**Until next Friday,  
Much love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
\- Finn Mikaelson**  
**\- April Young  
****\- Qetsiyah**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey y'all!**  
**So the answer to the last riddle was LILY SALVATORE! :D**  
**Congratulations to** shortstuff2127** (yeah, I know what you mean)**, whataliar, Pinkpoodle8, Sam, Someone not important, aml, Scooter127, liburnap, star. somerville **(so true!)**, theoriginalrose23, M **(thanks for your suggestion and yeah I had fun :D)**, Guest, thenightistillyoung23 **and** sandy salvator!  
**Wow, that was quite a lot of people! :D Thank you so much for your input into this story :) x**

**This character was chosen by **shortstuff2127**! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."  
\- Helen Keller

* * *

Bad shit happens in this town,

And at times,

It seems like everything and everyone is against me.

Do you think I wanted to do the things I did?!

I always did what I believed to be right,

And sometimes,

As hard as it may be,

You have to sacrifice the few to save the many.

I never wanted to kill my friends baby,

And I never wanted to kill my girlfriend...

My girlfriend.

The one person who understood me in this world.

I loved her,

And I hope she knew that.

She has saved me so many times.

Not from vampires,

Or werewolves,

But from myself.

I am such a pessimist,

And I'm also a dick.

I cast her away from my life when she chose death over me,

But she killed a man for me,

She chose staying with me over staying with her dad,

She let me kill her to save me.

And I hope she knew that I loved her,

And that I was prepared to die with her...

And that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her.

I hope she knew that in sickness and in heath,

For richer or for poorer,

For better or for worse,

I will love her,

And honor her for all the days of my life.

And even though she's dead,

She lives on in the hearts of the people she touched,

So I promise to love you,

My dear,

Until death do us part.

* * *

**So who do you guys think that was?  
I hate using vulgar language in my stories but I felt like I had to in order to get this characters frustration across. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me and I won't do it in the future.  
ALSO, I'm finding it hard to visualize TVD characters as I haven't watched an episode in ages, so I'm looking forward to it starting (October 8th... I think) :D  
I have to be honest, I thought I'd already done this person and was surprised to find that I haven't, so think carefully :D  
ALSO, this character isn't married but with most of my riddles, I write how I think the characters would be feeling right now :) :) :)**

**As always, I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

**Until next Friday,**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
\- Finn Mikaelson**  
**\- April Young  
****\- Qetsiyah  
****\- Lily Salvatore**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hellooooo :D**  
**So... the answer to the last riddle was TYLER LOCKWOOD!**  
**Congratulations to** prettylittlewitch, jordanjanellejoy, whataliar** (aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it)**, AnkhiSen, AnneMarie2016, aml, Sam, M, Aljanmist, Guest **and** shianne. billing!

**This character was chosen by** prettylittlewitch! **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."  
\- Audrey Hepburn

* * *

I was one of the good ones,

And I don't think that me or my daughter deserved the life we got.

I don't think I've ever told her,

But I'm so proud of her.

She is nothing like me but at the same time,

So much like me.

She is someone who stands up for what she believes in,

And I couldn't ask for anything more.

My life hasn't been the smoothest,

To say the least.

But I've always stayed loyal,

I've stayed honest,

And I'd like to think I went down fighting.

I wish I could've provided a more stable life for my daughter.

She's been there for me,

She saved my life,

And she showed me what its like to live life,

Instead of surviving life.

I think she was happy,

I hope she was happy.

I wasn't the best mother in the world,

But when I died,

Or should I say killed,

From above,

I saw the same man kill my daughter.

I saw the life leave her eyes,

I saw her go down fighting,

And I couldn't be more prouder.

We weren't reunited in death,

But we found our way to one another...

Eventually.

I love my daughter,

And we're happy now.

We're finally at peace.

Now maybe,

I can finally be there for her,

And give her the life she deserves.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short and rubbish. I had writers block :(  
So who do you think that was? Leave your guesses in the reviews below!  
Schools almost gonna start for me which is making me so depressed but oh well, what can you do. I'm gonna make the most of now :D**

**Stay safe, I love you,**

**Until next Friday,**  
**Much Love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
\- Finn Mikaelson**  
**\- April Young  
****\- Qetsiyah  
****\- Lily Salvatore  
\- Tyler Lockwood**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys!**  
**So school starts the day I upload this... :(**  
**The answer to the last riddle was PEARL ZHU! :D**  
**Congratulations to** aml, whataliar, AnneMarie2016, VampirePrincess5395, star. somerville, shianne. billing, thisdarkpassenger, Freedom to Rarity, M, sandy salvator** and** tyggjakula19!

**This character was chosen by** whataliar **(as **aml** is a guest reviewer, but well done for getting it right first!) :D  
Also, special thanks to** whataliar **who helped me out with my writers block and PM-ed me some ideas for this character! You're awesome! Enjoy!**

**ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM! READ IT PLEASE**** xxx**

* * *

"Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for."  
\- Bob Marley

* * *

My son,

My own flesh and blood.

Took my life.

And he still ended up that way,

He still became a monster.

He killed his family,

His brothers and sisters,

For what?

For power?!

I had never wanted this for him,

From the moment he was born I knew he was different,

And I wanted him to embrace it.

I didn't want him to feel ashamed,

But this!

This has gotten out of hand.

I can't say I've been the best dad,

But I've done what I've had to do.

His brother gave him his life,

Gave him powers beyond belief.

After that,

He had a part of his brother in him.

He had his bothers compassion for a while,

But after certain events,

He carried on behaving like his usual self...

At times,

Even worse than his usual self.

It was supposed to be my daughters special day.

Her married life.

Family,

Children.

He took that away from her,

He took everything away from her.

I thought I could help him,

It's too late now.

I don't care what happens to him anymore,

I stopped caring a long time ago...

I just want him dead.

* * *

**So who do you think this person is?**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: So recently I haven't been having as much fun writing and updating to this story as I would've liked. It's felt more like a chore than something fun and creative. Also motivation for it is at an all time low! It's because of this that I'm sad to inform you guys that I WILL NOT continue updating this story. I feel so bad saying this as you guys have been nothing but supportive and loyal. This wasn't a sudden decision; I've been feeling like this for a while now (I don't know if it showed in my work). HOWEVER it will NOT be discontinued RIGHT now. I published this story on Nov 22nd so I will end it on NOV 22ND.  
I'm so sorry guys... i feel like crying :(  
(I might continue it in the future when TVD has more seasons out or something but for now, this is it) :(  
Please don't be mad at me :(**

**I hope you guys enjoy your day and see you next Friday!**

**Until then,**  
**All my love,**

**\- Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHARACTERS THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE (EXCLUDING THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTER) IN ORDER:  
\- Vicki Donovan**  
**\- Mason Lockwood**  
**\- Damon Salvatore**  
**\- Elijah Mikaelson**  
**\- Klaus Mikaelson**  
**\- Enzo**  
**\- Elena Gilbert  
****\- Alaric Saltzman  
****\- Rebekah Mikaelson  
****\- Bonnie Bennett  
\- Stefan Salvatore**  
**\- Caroline Forbes  
****\- Esther Mikaelson  
****\- Mikael Mikaelson  
\- Jenna Sommers  
****\- Katherine Pierce  
\- Isobel Flemming  
****\- Anna Zhu  
****\- Kai Parker  
****\- Liz Forbes  
****\- Hayley Marshall  
****\- Amara  
\- Lexi Branson**  
**\- Rose-Marie  
****\- Nadia Petrova  
\- Kol Mikaelson**  
**\- Liv Parker  
****\- Grayson Gilbert  
****\- Matt Donovan  
****\- Jeremy Gilbert  
****\- Meredith Fell  
\- Finn Mikaelson**  
**\- April Young  
****\- Qetsiyah  
****\- Lily Salvatore  
\- Tyler Lockwood  
****\- Pearl Zhu**


	40. Final Note (I love you guys) xxx

Hey guys...  
So I have some news...  
In case you didn't know, I said in the last chapter that I would stop continuing this fic and the last chapter will be posted on the date I first started uploading (22nd November).  
I have now decided to end it sooner than that, and by sooner, I mean now.

There are a few reasons for this:

1) Schools been stressful recently (even though it's only just started). There's a lot of pressure from teachers and I have to get quite high grades to get into the university that I want for next year. :O

2) I finished writing the riddle for the character I'm supposed to upload for friday, and fanfiction logged me out. This resulted in that riddle being lost and this isn't the first time it's happened to one of my character riddles. It's been annoying me for a while (I don't know if any of you guys have that problem) and I guess this was the last straw to me. Sorry **star. somerville **for not publishing your character choice... but writing Lee (Lexi's boyfriend) was interesting, so thanks for giving me the opportunity to do so :) _[EDIT NOTE: answer to the last riddle was Joshua Parker__...__congrats to those of you who got it right :D__]_

3) I'm running out of characters! Before, I had motivation as the characters I wrote had major plot lines and massive character development. Now, as one of my favourite guest reviewers (**M**) put it: _"I completely understand why you are not continuing this because it feels like every interesting character is already done"_. That is EXACTLY how I feel and one of the main reasons why I'm ending it. :(

4) The reason why I said I'd end it to begin with... it just wasn't as fun as when I started. As one of my other favourite reviewers (**whataliar**) put it: _"Its only good if you find it fun, if not its not worth it"_.

* * *

First off, I would like to thank you guys for 505 reviews...** I MEAN 505**! Thank you guys so much. I feel so blessed and lucky and that's why I was so hesitant about discontinuing it to begin with. However, you guys are amazing and deserve to read the very best content... and right now, that's not me. Hopefully one day it will be. :D  
Also, thanks for the follows and favourites... I don't know what I did to deserve that! xx

**AnneMarie2106** (one of my faithful reviewers) PM-ed me saying I could do Guess Who for other fandoms. That's a great idea, and maybe one day I will. I have so many ideas for all the other fandoms I read, and when I have time in my life I'll be sure to do it.

This is it... my friends!  
I have enjoyed the past 10 months and will always cherish how much fun I had writing this. You guys are literally the best and make me smile with your support and kind words. Hopefully I'll come across a few of you guys in future stories that I write :) :)

Until then,  
All my love,  
Your friend,

Emerald : ) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
